


split my skull open and scrub my mind clean

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Intrusive Thoughts, Poetry, Sad, Wacky Coping Methods, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An edgy poem I wrote after some particularly difficult struggles with intrusive thoughts.





	split my skull open and scrub my mind clean

split my skull open

and scrub my mind clean

pull apart the halves of the brain

soak them for hours and hours in steaming water

grind the soap deeply within the wrinkles

rinse my mind of the violence

the anger that burns hot within me

all the thoughts that keep me up

frightened throughout the night

sink my mind back into its skull

after it has been wiped of what has come before it

for i would rather be broken and stitched back up

than to remain as the being i am now


End file.
